Mending a Broken Heart
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Beth was duffering from an unbearable pain in her heart, who was going to be her night in shining armour?


_Tears streamed down Beth's cheeks as she sat huddled in the corner of her locker room hugging her knees tightly to her chest. It felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and stomped on repeatedly before being put back in. Exhaling a shaky breath, the diva's mind ran back over the moment she'd attacked Kelly Kelly. It was constantly replaying back through her mind. Who could blame her though? Wouldn't any sane woman attack their boyfriend's mistress? Biting down against her lower lip harshly, the blonde tried to find some form of motivation to get up – but there was none. Remaining huddled in the corner; the __Glamazon__ brushed her thumb across her cheek and sniffled. The mere thought of Punk and Kelly together made her sick to her stomach. What had she done to deserve this? Any of it? She'd been faithful to him, given up so much just for him, and this is how he repaid her, by sleeping with a girl she thought was her friend; someone she'd helped out so much when no one else wanted to give her a second thought._

_Snarling quietly, the blonde buried her face into the palm of her hands and shut her eyes tightly in hope the tears didn't decide to return; but that was just wishful thinking. After a few moments, tears began to streak her face with black stains again. She hated this, she hated feeling like this. The pain was unbearable and it wasn't a physical pain that a few aspirin would take away, it was a psychological pain; something that could only be eased by one thing – alcohol._

_Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, the blonde found the will to finally get to her feet, which took a while but she got there eventually. Trailing her tongue across her lower lip; she grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag and slung it over her shoulder and lifting her head, her azure __coloured__ eyes focusing on the door. She froze almost instantly. What would happen if she were to run into either of them? Would she burst into tears? Would she lose it and lash out? She really didn't know. Inhaling a sharp breath, the Glamazon brushed her fingers back through her hair and bowed her head; what she suppose to do now? Stay in her locker room and hide for the rest of her life? Then again, right now that was all she felt like doing. Shaking her head lightly to herself, the blonde slowly forwarded towards the door; still rather hesitant as she reached for the door handle; the mere thought of having to be out in public made her want to run and hide. Her chest began to tighten in panic – she was going to have to leave eventually though; she couldn't live here could she?_

_Shaking her head, the diva bit the bullet and pushed through the door to her locker room and just stood in the doorway; practically frozen in place. She just couldn't move. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, the blonde inhaled sharply and allowed her eyes to fall closed. She had to get out of here; she just had too; so why couldn't she move? She wanted to but the command didn't seem to get to her legs. Feeling her chest tighten, Beth lightly slapped her hip in hope to give it a kick start. It seemed to work because a few moments later, she found herself speed walking down the hallway and towards the staff exit. As of right now, the only thing that was on her mind was getting to the hotel and hiding away in there for a few days. Allowing her gaze to fall to the ground; the diva's mind began to race with everything that had happened within the past few days. All the revelations, the revelations that led to arguments, the arguments that led to hurt, the hurt that led to tears; and the tears that led to this very moment. It was all so much to comprehend, it really was. Keeping her head down, the blonde just used her knowledge of the arena set up to get her to the exit._

* * *

><p><em>Having just wandered through the staff entrance from the car park, Wade had decided he was going to keep to himself for the day. He hadn't been in good mood as of late. Especially considering there were two lunatics running around WWE – namely The Miz and R-Truth who both thought beating the crap out of referee's and what not was okay. The thought caused him to snarl. Then again, he was one to talk – it's what he'd done with Nexus – but that was different, he'd wanted to make an impact not make sure he never got a contract.<em>

_Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he lowered his head and pulled his cell phone from his back pocket, checking it for messages only to end up preoccupied by Angry Birds. That game was so god damn addicting it wasn't even funny anymore. He used to joke around with people who were non-stop playing it during segments and whatnot backstage, saying it was pathetic and childlike – now look at him._

* * *

><p><em>Having not been paying all too much attention to her surroundings, Beth hadn't heard the near thundering footsteps coming in her direction and the inevitable happened. Plowing into the figure; she practically flew backwards, landing awkwardly on her back causing her to cringe inwardly.<em>

"Watch where you're goin' would ya'."

_A rough, accent-laced voice grumbled in an angered tone. The voice caused Beth to tense slightly. Wade.. Great, just great. Couldn't she have run into someone other than a superstar? Like some of the tech staff? They all probably knew about what Punk had done, it wouldn't shock her really considering by the time she'd even found out the entire locker room knew._

"I— I'm sorry"

_She mused quietly in reply as she clambered to her feet, briefly brushing down her clothing; not even bothering to even attempt to help Wade up, instead just rushing past the fallen superstar. She really needed to get out of there, and the sooner the better._

"Beth, wai—"

_The Englishman shouted after her; scrambling to his feet. His words cutting off as he stumbled, only just managing to catch himself before he began to jog after her in hope of catching up. Something that wasn't that hard to do considering he was a good 12 inches taller than she was. After what seemed like only a few seconds, Wade had caught up with the blonde and was now walking swiftly alongside her with a curious look etched into his normally contorted features._

"What's goin' on?"

_He questioned in a gentle tone, deciding at that moment to be careful with his words as he eyed the diva over. There was something up and as of right now, he was determined to find out what was wrong. Giving up on walking alongside her, he quickly darted in front of her and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders to bring her to a gentle halt._

"Why do you care?"

_The diva mumbled quietly in reply, not even bothering to lift her gaze to meet his; she'd probably just end up crying again – and she really didn't want to do that until she got to her car at least. With that in mind, she stepped to the side, only to have Wade follow her steps. Was he really going to play games with her? Now, of all times? Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip harshly; the blonde took in a deep breath and lifted her head, giving a half-witted attempt at trying to be intimidating; which was incredibly hard considering her current mind set._

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for tryin' to be a friend. Ya' know. It's what friends do, ask what's wrong and what not"

_He snapped back, instantly regretting it and wishing he could snatch all the words back before they'd stupidly spilled from his lips. Removing his hands from Beth's shoulders, the superstar merely watched on as the diva took the chance to escape and dart off down the hall only to leave Wade in a wave of confusion. Why he was so curious, he had no idea. Deciding to give her some space, he'd just have to find her late in hope he'd tell her what was going on and whether he'd have to kick someone's ass or not. Then again, that scenario would probably be the most likely._

* * *

><p><em>After managing to escape the questioning of the Englishman, Beth concealed herself in a deserted, dead end corner of one of the hallways deep within the arena. Burying her back into the corner of the wall, the Glamazon slid down to the floor; landing with a quiet thud before she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face within them. Hopefully no one would find her; it was highly unlikely that anyone would – well, that's what she kept telling herself. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip; she lifted her head and stared blankly at the wall, black streaks making their mark on her face. So much for getting out of there before she burst into tears again. <em>

_She sat there for what seemed like hours. She really didn't know how long she'd been sitting there for; and right now, she really didn't care. She just wanted to go home but she couldn't find the motivation to get up. She felt numb, and cold. Her heart, it felt cold. Huffing outwards heavily; the Polish descendant re-buried her face into her knees and sighed heavily._

"Fuck my life"

_She mumbled bitterly beneath her breath; allowing her eyes to close in hopes of when she opened them; this entire thing would just be a dream._

* * *

><p><em>After having just spent the last few hours in the gym situated in the arena; Wade finally found himself leaving the arena. He was glad that he could finally go back to the hotel and just relax before the show tomorrow night; but his attention on the exit sign changed at the sound of sobbing down a corridor, and as usual, curiosity got the better of him. Diverting his journey around a corner, the Preston native found a blonde huddled in the corner; a heavy pang of sympathy instantly striking him.<em>

"Jesus, Beth"

_He murmured quietly, running his hand back through his dark locks; cautiously wandering towards the diva. Pressing his lips together, the superstar finally found himself by her side. Sitting down beside her; the superstar bent his knees and draped his arms over them, looking at her out of the corner of his eye._

"You a'ight?"

_He questioned quietly. Yeah, it was a stupid question but he had to make conversation somehow right? How else was he supposed to do it? Ask how the weather was?_

"What do you want?"

_She murmured in reply, her voice barely a whisper as she ran her thumb against her cheek to rid of the markings, but they only seemed to return as more tears trickled down her skin. Shutting her eyes tightly, the RAW native bowed her head an inhaled sharply. Did he not understand that she wanted to be left alone? Thought that would've been obvious from earlier._

"I just wan'ta make sure you're okay, is that a crime or somethin' now?"

_Wade murmured hypothetically, unable to stop the sarcasm that laced the last few words that spilled from his lips. Something he should've tried harder to prevent considering it got him a slap in the chest for his troubles. Lightly rubbing the spot with his palm, he couldn't help but chuckle._

"Oh, screw you"

_Beth spat towards him; shuffling away from the superstar and to the opposite corner, focusing her gaze down the hall, deciding at that moment Wade didn't deserve the light of day; he just wouldn't leave her alone._

"Name a time an' place an' I'll be there"

_He chuckled quietly, making sure he didn't get any closer to her incase her hand flew somewhere other than his chest._

"Yo—You're an asshole, just like the fucking rest of 'em"

_Beth snarled; finding the strength to get to her feet. Stumbling a few steps, the diva finally found her feet and began to walk down the hall. She got away from him earlier, so now wouldn't be any different._

"Oh, C'mon Beth. I was only kiddin' 'round"

_Wade yelled after her; jumping to his feet with ease and running after her. Wrapping his arm gently around her waist, the superstar turned her around and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, gently shaking her before focusing the gaze of his chocolate brown eyes on her bright blue orbs._

"You, are gonna sit your ass down an' tell me what the hell is goin' on, okay?"

_He stated firmly, pointing to a spot o the floor in front of the wall. Reluctantly obeying the superstar, Beth turned and sat herself down; attempting to bury herself into the wall and disappear so she wouldn't have to talk to him. Unable to hold in her emotions any longer, the diva found herself bursting into tears for what seemed like the millionth time that day and just buried her face into the palms of her hands._

_Seeing the blonde cry like that almost broke Wade's heart. He hated seeing women upset; it just got to him for some reason. Sitting down beside her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her slender frame and rested his hand on the back of her head._

"Shhh"

_He cooed as quiet as he possibly could without disturbing her too much as she buried herself into his shoulder. Sighing heavily, the blonde tried to just hide herself from the world; her arm lightly draping across his midsection and gripping at the fabric of his shirt as she harshly bit down against her lower lip. She had to stop crying, she was sick of it; and it was all because of Punk. A man who'd told her numerous times that he loved her. You know how the saying goes, actions speak louder than words and after what he did – it was more than obvious that he didn't love her._

"It hurts, so much..."

_She murmured her words broken as she shifted her weight slightly; somewhat leaning against him as she continued to sob. _

"…what does?"

_Wade questioned, confusion etching into his features as his eyebrow arched upwards. He definitely wasn't expecting that in reply. Trailing his tongue along the inside of his lower lip, the superstar tightened his grasp and rested his chin on top of her head. _

"My heart. He ripped it straight from my chest, stomped on it and then tried to put it back"

_She exclaimed, her words broken my occasional sobs as her hand gripped tighter at the fabric that covered Wade's torso. Why she was telling him all of this she really didn't know, it wasn't like she was exactly close with the guy. Normally if she was spilling her guts to a guy, it was Santino – just because he always end up making her laugh and giggle like a complete idiot; completely lifting her mood. Where the fuck was he at a time like this? Pushing the thought from her mind, she inhaled sharply as the tears slowly began to subside. _

_Remaining silent until the blonde calmed down, Wade just kept his grip tight. He knew that helped girls feel better. How it worked, he had no idea – but it was actually working; well, he thought it was anyways. After having not heard a single cry from Beth for a few good minutes, the superstar decided now was the time to speak, fingers crossed he didn't say something wrong and get slapped across the face; that was normally the usual outcome of him trying to be helpful. Biting down against his lower lip, he pulled away from her ever so slightly and lifted her chin upwards, staring into her bright blue eyes._

"You, need to leave tha' douche bag. I don't know wha' it is he's done but whatever it is; to have you so upset it's got to be pre'ty bad."

_He murmured quietly, searching her eyes for something, for some form of reaction – all he got back in reply was her pushing his hand away and lowering her head. _

_Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip harshly, the diva ran her palms against the skin of her cheeks as tears began to trickle their way down her cheeks again._

"…he cheated on me, he slept with someone else. He slept with Kelly!"

_The blonde shrieked, her chest heaving as her jaw clenched and a heavy wave of anger ran through her body causing her to shudder. Breathing heavily through her nose, the diva open and closed her fists down by her side. The urge to hit something right now was so, so hard to resist. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip again; Beth tried to gain some form of composure as the tears literally streamed from her face. _

"…damn"

_Wade murmured. He was shocked, and even that was an understatement. Tried to project that one sentence seemed to be taking a while. So, Punk had cheated on her? That was… low, in fact that was lower than low. Chewing on the inside of his lip, the superstar just wrapped his arms tightly around the quivering Glamazon and rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly. He wasn't sure how he should properly react too that; but he had to say something, right?_

"You don't need 'im. He obviously doesn't give a damn 'bout you and if he did, he wouldn't 'ave gone and done that now, would he? Get rid of the bastard, you can do way, way bet'er than 'im"

_He murmured quietly, making sure his voice was gentle, and not harsh like it normally was. Pulling away from the blonde slowly; the superstar rested his hand on her upper arm and used his free hand to tilt the blonde's head upwards, merely staring into her azure coloured eyes._

"You deserve bet'er, and you know it"

_He added in a whispered tone as he slowly leaned downwards._

_Having been rather taken aback by what Wade was saying, Beth hadn't quite registered the fact his face was getting closer to hers. Blinking a few times, the diva found herself tuned back into reality and it was at that very moment that Wade's lips had connected with hers. Gasping at the suddenness, she took in a few quick breaths, half wanting to push him away – but she didn't. She wasn't sure why, she just… didn't. After a few moments, Beth relaxed and her eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips back against his. Why she let the lip lock continue she didn't know, but for some reason it felt right; she couldn't explain it. _

_A small smile flicked onto Wade's lips as the kiss continued; his large arms wrapping tightly around her slender frame to pull her in closer to his body. This felt weird, but a good weird. Maybe it was the fact they had locked lips in a random hallway within an arena and were sitting on the floor – he didn't know, and he really didn't care. Shifting his body position slightly so he was somewhat sitting on his knees, the superstar pulled the blonde into his lap all while keeping his lips attached to hers._

_A quiet squeak left Beth's lips as she was pulled onto Wade's lap. It was a rather awkward position so with that being said; she shifted her weight and twisted herself around and locked her legs around his waist tightly. _

_God knows how long the pair had remained in that position for. It could've been minutes, or even hours; however long it was, the finally parted with a few, quick lip locks before resting one another's forehead against each others._

"Feelin' bet'er now?"

_The Englishman questioned, lightly nuzzling the blonde's cheek with the tip of her nose which caused her to scrunch her delicate features in a childish manner. _

"Much."


End file.
